This invention relates to protective cast devices adapted to be worn on various parts of a person's body. In particular, this invention relates to protective cast devices and the particular construction of those devices which may be used on fingers, thumbs, wrists, arms, elbows, necks, heads, backs, rib cages, abdomens, legs, knees, ankles, and feet. The cast devices of the present invention provide protection and support to various parts of the body and can be used in a number of different contact sports such as football, hockey, and the like.
The protective cast devices of the present invention are particularly useful as permanent protective splints for injured parts of the body to substantially immobilize the injured body parts during healing thereof. The devices of the invention are also useful as temporary protective splints to substantially immobilize injured body parts prior to medical treatment.